User talk:Swisherboy19
Today: , , NEW MONACO LAYOUT ''ONLY POST HERE IF YOU ARE AN ADMIN OR YOU RECEIVED THE MESSAGE "NEW MONACO ALMOST COMPLETE!". THANK YOU. Hey everybody. Since I'm trying to make a multi way conversation on one talk page here, try to keep your comments pretty separate. Maybe one of you could make a separate talk archive just for this even, considering that I don't know how to do that. Anyway, the new layout: plus or minus??? ~''Swish :Good work, Swisherboy. I think we should definitely use it (at least until Book 4 comes out). The green banner is great! The main page's logo (on this 1280x1024px display) is placed exactly in front of Eragon's face, making him look a bit like a cyclops with one big eye :-) On all the other pages it is placed left of the face, since the page's width is fully utilized. That looks much better. The menu's colors aren't perfect yet, you're right. But all in all it's a very nice skin for book 4! --Weas-El (talk) 07:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nice job. I agree with Weas-El; on the main page, Eragon's face overlaps with the logo, and it looks kinda...odd. I dunno if its possible, but can you move the banner on the main page? It is mostly aligned on the left, and leaves a gap on the other side. Great job on it. :Good work. Just a few things: :*Move the Eragon face. The "E" intrudes bizarrely on the main page. :*Alter the menu colours, maybe to a darker green. :*As for the top banner, will there be more contrast for the images? They are hard to make out on the screen. :: Main point: keep the design streamlined. You are probably aware of the impending migration to Oasis, so a simple skin design like this one should work well on both systems.--Wyvern Rex. 15:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I changed the layout, you problably noticed it ;-) If there are more changes to be done, please give me the exact new code, if possible. --Weas-El (talk) 10:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Very friggen cool, Swish. I like it a lot :D Awesome job! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just want to let you know, that I made some minor changes on the menu colors, there was a transparent section before. The new layout is really cool, thanks for that! --Weas-El (talk) 01:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Oasis Skin Look what they did to your nice Monaco layout :´-( Do you feel like creating a new one for the new skin? --Weas-El (talk) 15:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Hi Swisherboy, good to see you're back. Maybe you've already heard the news, Book 4 has been announced recently. What is to do... For example replacing the Icons on each page with the new Template:Icons. Or you could help us checking the articles for references to "Book 4" and update them. Another point on my list of things to do is a revision of our Inheriwiki:Manual of Style and our help pages. And I bet there are still several articles about chapters without a summary. --Weas-El Talk| 01:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Book IV is over, and I'm back to discuss :) Do you guys really think I'd be gone for good? I've finished Inheritance and I'm not lying when I say I was close to tears when I finished. Of all of you I have come to know over the past couple years - Gen, Waes, Wyvern, and Fallen - I sent you each a private message. I hope the four of us, almost like old times, can maybe get into a chat or something discussing the fourth book. See ya :) :Has it really been nearly two years since I turned up, around the same time as a certain enthusiastic young German? (I'll admit, Paolini made it feel more like a decade, but still...) The General left a while ago, unhappy at the skin changes. Fallen's been busy at work and enjoying married life (He hasn't read Inheritance yet, so don't spoil it for him.) and Weas-El just kept editing, seemingly non-stop. Yes, I'm still here, a bureaucrat as of today and still plowing through the more obscure parts of each book to find esoteric facts. I'm glad to see you again but let's remember, it's not over till the kid from Montana says it is and he hasn't yet.--Wyvern Rex. 14:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Swisherboy, thanks for your message. I agree with Wyvern Rex, there will probably be more books by Christopher Paolini, so we will go on. I've not yet finished reading Inheritance, but nearly... Somebody just visited Edoc'sil. I've been reading the whole weekend and stopped only for sleeping, eating, or using the bathroom. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 19:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I have finished. I am a quick reader after all. Well, the Guide isn't the most up-to-date reference source and several things in it have changed since its release in 2009 but it is still a good source of speculation. The "unnamed shadow" is particularly interesting. Could this be a reference to the Forsworn?--Wyvern Rex. 15:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I presume that in about five years time, we'll see a return to the series in book form. Paolini did state that he had a Murtagh and Thorn short story lying around that he might rework and publish, so maybe we'll get a revisit sooner rather than later. After all, there is a huge deleted scenes file for us to go through... We still have his SF to look forward to (probably space opera, at a guess) but for now, you can watch him attempt to answer a question involving the Amazon Kindle.--Wyvern Rex. 11:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've finished. See here. "SF: A natural next step for Christopher Paolini" is intended to be the title, please do not include this in the body of the text.(Email still isn't fixed, my apologies.)--Wyvern Rex. 18:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hello Swish, how's the blog coming along?--Wyvern Rex. 16:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC)